Cauchemars
by Melody05
Summary: "Oui, elle avait peur. Elle avait peur de ces cauchemars qui la harcelaient depuis cette fameuse mission.", label SPPS.


**Voici quelque chose qui m'est venue lors d'un défi sur le forum Fairies Fan, où on avait un délai de 20 minutes pour écrire quelque chose. Je ne promets rien, j'espère que ça vous plaira :D. Je fais un coucou aux filles de Fairies Fan d'ailleurs, et celles de la SPPS également :D. Merci à Bymeha pour sa lecture :3! Et à Lou pour sa correction ;D! Et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et me laissent de gentilles petites reviews :)!  
**

* * *

**Cauchemars**

Elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, ce soir. Elle ne savait pas à quoi c'était dû, mais en fait, ça lui arrivait souvent en ce moment. Pourtant, elle avait des journées plutôt bien remplies, avec toutes les missions qu'elle faisait avec Ultear et Gérald. Ca ne manquait pas, et elle se donnait toujours à fond. Alors pourquoi diable n'arrivait-elle pas à s'endormir, malgré la fatigue qui engourdissait tous ses membres ? Même ses paupières étaient tellement lourdes. Son esprit également montrait des signes de fatigue. Ses pensées n'étaient plus très claires. Alors pourquoi le sommeil ne venait-il pas ? A bien y réfléchir elle pensait avoir une petite idée sur ce problème de sommeil. C'était une peur qui l'empêchait de dormir d'un sommeil réparateur.

Oui, elle avait peur. Elle avait peur de ces cauchemars qui la harcelaient depuis cette fameuse mission. Une mission plutôt banale en bref, mais qui l'avait touchée plus que ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Parce que ça lui avait rappelé d'horribles souvenirs. Des souvenirs de son enfance. Des souvenirs qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avant, sûrement grâce à son subconscient qui l'avait protégée de la souffrance que ces souvenirs auraient pu lui procurer. Oui, des souvenirs sanglants lui étaient apparus comme cela, sans prévenir, alors qu'elle regardait une enfant qui venait de perdre tout ce qu'elle avait de plus cher à cause de brutes sanguinaires d'une guilde clandestine. Elle avait regardé cette enfant qui venait de voir son monde s'écrouler autour d'elle, en une fraction de seconde, et des flashs étaient apparus dans son esprit.

Des fragments de son passé qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir. Ne jamais connaître. Oui, elle s'était alors rappelée la destruction de son village. La mort de tous ses proches. La mort de tous les habitants. De chaque être vivant qui avait été présent à ce moment-là. Elle se revoyait petite, perdue, pleurant, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Elle se revoyait perdre l'innocence de son enfance. Tiraillée entre la peur et l'incompréhension. Et elle se rappelait également ce visage, celui d'Ultear, tellement rassurant au milieu de cette misère et de tout ce sang. Au milieu de ce massacre.

Oui, elle s'était rappelée tous ces souvenirs si profondément enfouis, et aujourd'hui, ils la hantaient. Ils la hantaient après plus de dix ans. Après plus de dix ans où elle n'avait jamais repensé à ce moment-là. Parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de vraiment y penser. Et maintenant, dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait tout. Ressentait chaque émotion. Sentait l'odeur de la mort, de la chair calcinée, du sang fraîchement coulé et de la tristesse. Celle du désespoir. Elle revivait tout cet enfer. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, c'est que dans ces cauchemars, elle associait le visage d'Ultear, la femme à qui elle tenait le plus, celle qui était sa mère de substitut, celle à qui elle devait la vie, au visage d'une tueuse avide de pouvoir, au visage de la femme qui avait anéanti son village et sa famille.

Oui, c'est cela. C'est ce qu'avait été Ultear avant qu'elles ne se rencontrent, et même après, elle avait toujours cherché à avoir plus de pouvoir. Meldy le savait mais cela lui importait peu, elle s'en fichait. Parce que elle l'aimait. Parce qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'elle. Et pourtant, elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Même lorsqu'elle avait appris la vérité sur cette femme, elle ne lui en avait pas voulu, elle l'aimait plus que tout. Mais dans ces cauchemars, cette femme qu'elle admirait tant devenait cruelle, lui faisait peur. Elle devenait un monstre qui tuait pour le plaisir, pour montrer sa puissance, sa domination. Et elle s'en voulait, elle s'en voulait terriblement de pouvoir penser de telles choses après tant d'années. Après toutes ces années où Ultear avait été si bonne et si douce avec elle. Elle l'avait toujours protégée. Elle lui avait toujours donné tout ce dont elle avait besoin. De l'amour. Une présence rassurante à ses côtés. Elle avait joué le rôle d'une mère.

Et maintenant, elle avait peur de la regarder en face, peur qu'elle voit dans ses yeux ses angoisses, qu'elle se froisse à cause de ses pensées. Peur qu'à cause de cela, elle l'abandonne. Peur qu'elle ne l'aime plus. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses le savait, il fallait qu'elle lui en parle. Parce que ces cauchemars ne la quitteraient pas avant qu'elle n'ait mis les choses au clair dans son petit cœur chamboulé. Avant qu'elle ne partage ses angoisses avec sa mère. Il le fallait.

Meldy entendit alors du bruit à sa droite, certainement Gérarld qui bougeait dans son sommeil. Elle pu également percevoir un son sortir de sa bouche qui ressemblait, elle en était sûre au prénom « Erza ». Gérarld rêvait beaucoup d'elle. Il pensait toujours à elle, elle le savait. Parce qu'il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Parce qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de partager ses sentiments via un lien sensoriel. Oui, lui aussi avait de gros problèmes. Et elle s'était promise de l'aider un jour. Oui, un jour, elle relierait leurs sentiments comme elle l'avait fait auparavant pour Jubia et Grey, lorsqu'ils avaient étés ennemis. D'ailleurs, cela faisait cinq ans qu'ils avaient disparu. Oui, Fairy Tail avait disparu. Erza avait disparu. Jubia et Grey aussi. Cela la tracassait également. Oui, énormément, mais elle avait un autre problème à régler avant. Ultear.

D'ailleurs, aucun mouvement n'était perceptible de son côté, signe qu'elle dormait profondément. Et elle, elle était là dans son lit, sans être capable de trouver le sommeil dont elle avait tant besoin. Seule à combattre ses angoisses. Elle observa Ultear. Non, cette femme n'avait rien à voir avec celle de ses cauchemars. Elle n'était pas pareille. Elle n'était plus comme ça. Non. Ultear avait beaucoup changé. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la femme qui un jour avait mis à feu et à sang son village. La femme qui était prête à tout pour le pouvoir. Pour la force. Non, rien à voir, elle était douce, gentille et oeuvrait pour le bien à présent.

« Je lui en parlerai… »

Meldy se leva doucement et sans aucun bruit de son petit matelas, et alla se réfugier dans celui d'Ultear. Dans celui de sa mère adoptive. Celle dernière ne bougea pas d'un poil. Son sommeil était imperturbable, et Meldy s'en réjouit. Elle n'aurait pas aimé devoir lui parler ce soir, cette nuit. Non, cette nuit, elle voulait juste se reposer à côté d'Ultear. A côté de cette présence rassurante qui n'avait rien à voir avec ces cauchemars. Pour le reste, elle attendrait le lendemain.

Meldy savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais en vouloir à Ultear. Non, jamais. Mais il fallait qu'elle lui parle, et elle le ferait, parce que ces cauchemars n'étaient que des cauchemars, rien de plus.

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensé, des critiques, des compliments..?**


End file.
